It's Called Insomnia
by NazoHimitsu
Summary: AU. Aquí Nathanaël es FireFox desde hace 3 años, Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecieron hace 4 años siendo éstos mayores que Nath por 1 año. Desde que FireFox apareció en la ciudad de París todo fue más tranquilo para los héroes, pero todo cambiará cuando un akuma posea a Nathanaël en su forma de superhéroe condenando el destino de FireFox y París, pues no es otro inútil akuma.


—¡¿QUE PARTE DE QUE USES EL CATACLISMO NO ENTIENDES, JODIDO GATO?! ¡A ESTE PASO MI CABEZA REVENTARÁ! —Le gritó por quinta vez FireFox a Chat Noir, era normal el enojo en aumento del pelirrojo, no era muy cómodo estar colgado de cabeza mientras un par de cables estaban enrollados hasta en partes de tu cuerpo que desconocías. Se removía de forma inquieta mientras que Ladybug buscaba alguna manera de salir de debajo de la chica gigante vestida de colegiala japonesa y con una televisión por cabeza, Chat Noir había quedado a cargo de toda la situación y no sabía que hacer.

Chat Noir al fin reaccionó y activó el Cataclismo, la solución más rápida que se le vino a la mente fue subir a un poste y saltar al akuma, cayó en su cabeza y con el Cataclismo destruyó una antena que sobresalía de la cabeza-televisión.

El akuma comenzó a sacudirse de forma violenta y Chat salió volando, FireFox cayó al suelo y Ladybug... ¿Y Ladybug? Pues de algún modo subió al hombro del akuma y con su yo-yo rompió un dije en forma de cable, de éste salió una mariposa que purificó al instante. Ladybug había invocado el Lucky Charm hacía bastante rato pero no funcionó así que con eso tuvo que volver todo a la normalidad.

—Hey, muy bien hecho chicos. —Se acercó con una sonrisa Chat Noir a Ladybug y FireFox, el último le dio una patada en la cara al rubio provocando que cayera al suelo y que Ladybug estallara en risas.— ¿¡Y eso por qué, tomate enano!?

—¿Por qué? ¿¡Preguntas por qué!? ¡Sentía mi cabeza reventar al estar colgado de cables! Estoy seguro que por esos cables perdí la virginidad y aún no lo sé, quería que ese momento fuese especial y tú me lo has arrebatado. Seguramente le estabas viendo de más a Ladybug, no me sorprendería, por eso yo sigo siendo un ser inocente de 17 y tú un depravado de 18. —Se cruzó de brazos a lo Chat Noir hizo lo mismo, hubieran seguido con su drama digno de novela de no ser por cómo los Miraculous de todos pitaron al mismo tiempo. Realmente ese hecho no les preocupaba pues conocían sus identidades entre sí, el problema era que estaban en una zona concurrida así que corrieron a algún lugar esconderse.

El lugar más cercano fue la casa de Nathanaël, no importaba mucho pues ya era sabido entre el grupo de héroes que el pelirrojo vivía solo. Una vez entraron por una ventana las transformaciones se fueron y con ello unos cansados kwamis aparecían y se tiraban a la cama de Nath, éste último suspiró, susurró un "Ya les traigo comida" y salió de la habitación. Adrien estaba a punto de decir algo pero esperó a que el pelirrojo saliera de la habitación, una vez se fue volteó hacia Marinette.

—Nathanaël me preocupa.

—Adrien, ¿te sientes bien? ¿nada de fiebre? ¿alucinaciones? ¿efectos de LSD?

—Joder, una vez en la vida que me preocupo por ese niño tomate y me tomas de estúpido... Cómo decía, me preocupa bastante, siento que poco a poco se vuelve de cierto modo mas vulnerable, en las últimas semanas cuando deja de ser FireFox se le nota decaído... Es extraño, ¿no crees? Es decir, los primeros meses se le notaba feliz, animado y seguro, pero ese ambiente en él se fue por completo. —Marinette bajó la mirada y recargó su espalda en la pared; no podía negar nada de lo que había dicho el modelo pues incluso ella lo había notado, pero no había dicho nada para no hacer especulaciones apresuradas.

—Tú... ¿crees que sea posible que algún akuma pueda poseerlo? Hace 4 años ya fue Dessinateur pero, ¿crees que sea posible que el akuma aún siga dentro suyo luchando por tomar control de él? —Se asustó de sólo pensar en algo así, realmente quería a Nathanaël y temía por su bienestar. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y se sobresaltó al sentir como alguien revolvía su cabello.

—Tranquila Mari, me aseguraré de que ese tonto vuelva a ser como antes.

Marinette seguía sin comprender cómo unas palabras tan simples podían hacerla sentir como si de verdad todo estuviese bien.

 _Porque en realidad él la iba a destruir._

≈o≈

Estaban en clases, obviamente Nathanaël en otro salón por ser un año menor, esa separación sólo ponía más nerviosos al modelo y a la diseñadora. Marinette veía ansiosa el reloj colgado encima de la pizarra, deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápido para al menos tener un día normal sin perder clases por algún akuma, suspiró y se recostó en su banca. Adrien estaba igual, ya había recibido amenazas de su padre de llevarlo a estudiar a otro país donde no hubiese ningún akuma por el que perder clases, y bueno, las plegarias no fueron escuchadas puesto que a los pocos segundos el ventanal a su lado explotó provocando una lluvia de cristales. " _Aquí vamos otra vez_ " murmuraron los 3 héroes al mismo tiempo como si compartieran pensamiento.

A los pocos minutos aparecieron FireFox, Ladybug y Chat Noir para salvar el día. Se quedaron de piedra al ver el portador del akuma frente a sus narices, esperaban cualquier cosa menos algo tan... Mortífero: Su piel era color morado con espirales negras alrededor de los ojos simulando la máscara, su cabello era una coleta con un largo lazo negro que parecía tener vida propia, vestía lo que parecía ser un vestido de novia negro con miles de espejos incrustados, cada palabra que decía era plasmada en el aire y estallaba en cristales.

—¡Mi nombre es Resomech, todos ustedes sentirán lo que yo sentí! ¡Uno para todos, todos para uno! —Estalló en risas al acabar la frase, su voz parecía ser el arma principal pues con las carcajadas miles de cristales estallaron.

Chat Noir lanzó su bastón intentando distraerla dándole en la cabeza, en ese momento los espejos en su vestido se giraron en su totalidad a los héroes emitiendo varias ondas gigantes, los 3 sintieron un dolor agudo en la cabeza provocando que cayeran al suelo. Resomech sólo rió más provocando más estallidos de cristales.

—¿¡Acaso ya lo sintieron!? ¡Yo soy poderosa y ustedes inútiles! ¡Soy su propio reflejo! No importa que me purifiquen, una vez lo hagan... ¡USTEDES PERDERÁN SUS TRANSFORMACIONES Y TODOS SABRÁN QUIENES SON LOS INÚTILES QUE SE ESCONDEN TRAS ESAS MÁSCARAS! Ustedes deciden si desean sacrificar sus identidades o darme de forma clandestina sus miraculous.

Volvió a reír, entonces los espejos comenzaron a girar envolviéndola. Los 3 héroes se pusieron en guardia por cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir, cuando los espejos volvieron al vestido dejaron ver a... ¿Jackady? Eso era nuevo. De forma intermitente aparecía la apariencia de Resomech pero predominaba Jackady, quien sacó una carta con un tono rojizo.

—Simón dice*... ¡Ven aquí, artista! -Sacudió la carta y de ésta salieron más, tomó fuerza y las lanzó hacia los héroes.

Firefox se sobresaltó, sabía que esas cartas iban dirigidas a él así que tal vez lo más inteligente sería evitarlas a toda costa. Ladybug estaba delante de FireFox, no se esperaba para nada que una carta fuera hacia ella y le atravesara como si ella no hubiese estado ahí: Ninguna herida. FireFox tuvo que esquivar la lluvia de cartas que venían hacia el, Chat tuvo que ayudarle con su bastón pero en el momento en que golpeó una carta todos sufrieron un dolor en las manos, por ende Chat soltó su bastón y una carta tocó a Nathanaël.

FireFox paró en seco al igual que la lluvia de cartas, parecía que no le había hecho nada de no ser por un pequeño detalle: Empezaba a transformarse en Dessinateur.

—Mierda. —Dijeron al unísono Chat y Ladybug.


End file.
